Una batalla romántica
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: One Shot ambientado en el capitulo 46 Terry como Candy tuvieron muchos conflictos y ese beso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, finalmente resolverían sus diferencias pero de una manera bastante diferente a lo pensado


Este fic está basado en el icónico capítulo 46 donde se dio ese legendario beso entre Candy y Terry pero con altas dosis de Dragon Ball y Naruto… Una batalla donde al final ambos puedan sincerarse pero la violencia será leve porque no faltará el bobo que diga "No puedes hacer que un hombre y una mujer se peleen, es violencia de género"

Agradezco y aclaro que será una parodia muy a mi estilo de humor, gracias

Que comience la batalla, Yuzu y fuera

Candy y Terry finalmente tocaban sus labios mientras el viento soplaba sus cuerpos, las aguas del lago brillaban con alta intensidad, las flores se movían con el son del viento, ambos cuerpos estaban en estatica sobretodo Candy que estaba parada de puntillas en cualquier momento sus piernas temblorosas perderían el equilibrio a lo cual sin titubear le encestó un certero puñetazo en la cara del inglés haciendo que este sangrara levemente por la boca.

La rubia pecosa no tan saiyajin se separó de su contrario mientras apretaba el perro con una cara de enojo al más estilo de Dragon Ball

-Eres malo, muy malo para mí- Sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar- Eres un malo para mí pero no para las mujeres

En menos de nada la rubia quedó de piedra

-Momento- Comenzó a murmurar en voz baja- Malo para mí pero no para las mujeres…- Quedó con su típica cara de drama y exclamó

-¡Ay no! ¡Debí haber parecido una feminazi con eso!- Una bofetada chocó en su mejilla mientras el castaño la miraba con ira

-¡Si estás hablando en serio dime la razón por la cual lo dices!

-¡Porque lo eres!- Un puñetazo en el estómago hizo que el inglés escupiera saliva mientras se cubría el golpe, para ser una pecosa no golpeaba nada mal, era como los hombres.

El hombre se incorporó mientras de pronto comenzó a ser rodeado de una luz purpura

-Candy… Estoy tratando de ser yo mismo

La rubia no se quedó atrás, estaba en posición de ataque mientras una luz amarilla rodeaba su cuerpo más sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad… Estaba en SSJ a pesar de no ser una saiyajin de sangre pura

-Eres un maldito malcriado… Te odio Terry

-¿Ah sí? Quiero ver lo que tienes, Tarzán Pecosa

-¡TEEEERRRYYY!

Ahora el hermoso paisaje escocés se había convertido en una arena de combate al estilo Dragon Ball donde los truenos sonaban estrepitosamente, los temblores eran fuertes, las piedras y las rocas se levantaban en pedazos y el cielo era negro.

De la nada sus vestuarios cambiaron, Terry tenía la camiseta azul de cuello largo y la armadura saiyajin puesta, guantes blancos de goma usaba blue jean y botas negras; por otro lado Candy usaba una camiseta negra, sudadera roja deportiva y zapatos ninjas sin olvidar las muñequeras negras. De hecho hasta de la nada Archie, Annie, Stear, Patty y los malvados hermanos Leagan estaban siendo testigos de la hora de la verdad.

-Terry- Su mirada era ruda digna de un prota shonen- Tu cabello largo es hermoso y suave como la seda

Ambos oponentes se miraban detenidamente con ganas de matarse mientras sus kis se incrementaban al mismo poder hasta que Candy se lanzó sobre Terry dando sus mejores puños pero el inglés con ingenio esquivaba los puños o se cubría pero entró en serio cuando le dio un puño en pleno rostro aunque no hubo un daño considerable.

Ahora ambos estaban conectando puños y patadas en el aire con gran rapidez, sus amigos no se lo podían creer, en verdad ver a esos dos llegando a tener un conflicto al estilo de Dragon Ball Z era una completa locura pero era interesante como Candy y Terry mantenían el mismo nivel de pelea a lo cual Archie y compañía dieron su apoyo a la rubia mientras que por el bando del inglés Eliza solamente lo apoyaba.

Yendo al punto ambos seguían conectando más golpes hasta que Terry tomó ventaja con lo siguiente

-Candy… Unos ojos muy preciosos- En menos de nada una leve lluvia de puños rozaba en el pecho de la pecosa hasta una patada de Kung Fu en pleno vientre sin olvidar el famoso "Estoy sobre ti y te hago el martillo con las dos manos" donde obviamente Candy fue a dar abajo pero logró incorporarse de pie.

El inglés estaba cruzado de brazos mientras miraba con arrogancia a su adversaria mientras la rubia ojiverde se posicionaba ante un ataque en cualquier momento, mientras los demás testigos estaban mudos pero emocionados, en poco tiempo ambos mostraban sus estilos y no peleaban nada mal aunque daban a entender que no daban al 100% sobretodo Terry que mostraba mejor técnica aunque Candy compensaba con buena velocidad.

-Bien Tarzán Pecosa, eso hace que sea mi turno

Candy sonrió asertivamente

-Sabes lo de tu cabello lo dije porque no hay muchas cosas buenas de mí

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no soy muy buena siendo una poeta, ¿Por qué no aceptas tu derrota de una vez?

El inglés empezó a carcajearse

-¡No, sí que las hay! ¡Te mostraré una frase mágica para que te des cuenta!

-¡No si te demuestro todo mi poder!- Candy estaba en posición de incrementar todo su ki hasta que la estela brillaba con todo, se lanzó hacia el inglés encestando un buen derechazo sobre la mejilla que lo envió a volar, pero no conforme le encestó una lluvia de puños y una patada voladora que lo mandó a un castillo cercano el cual se hizo pedazos producto del fuerte choque.

De pronto todo lo restante del lugar se hizo escombros cuando un enfurecido Terry tenía los manos arriba mientras gritaba fieramente

-¡CAAANNNDDDYYY! ¡TEEEE AAAAMMMMOOOO!- En ese instante expulsaba todo su ki mientras un terremoto sacudía el lugar mientras los demás testigos estaban de hielo al ver tal despliegue de poder menos Eliza que estaba con una cara de ira asesina sobretodo mirando a Candy dando a entender que aún que la rubia hiciera una parodia dragonbolera siempre le quitaba a su hombre, eso no se lo iba a permitir pero tenía que dar su apoyo a Terry o de lo contrario ella sería el Freezer de la historia.

-Cielos Terry, eres un idiota- Abrió su puño derecho mientras de la nada tenía una pequeña bola de aire en forma espiral que surgía de su palma- ¿Qué te parece esto?

En menos de nada la rubia voló con toda su velocidad sobre el inglés el cual estaba mudo ante tal despliegue de velocidad por parte de su oponente, Candy mantenía el pequeño espiral de aire similar a una pequeña bola de energía hasta dar con su objetivo, su vista clavaba en el vientre del castaño

-¡RASENGAN!- La rubía chocó su técnica en el vientre del inglés el cual fue mandado a volar rodando como un spinner hacia una montaña la cual fue hecha pedazos de manera obvia. De pronto se levantó en el aire mientras tenía un hondo agujero en su camisa y su armadura, decidió quitarse las ropas rasgadas para mostrar un cuerpo fornido, con abdominales marcados y un físico envidiable dando a entender que entrenaba y aparte era ver a un dios griego.

Eliza estaba sangrando por la nariz, los testigos estaban callados y asombrados ante tal figura de Adonis sobretodo Archie que miraba con celos esa apariencia y de la nada Candy estaba sonrojada aunque eso no dejaba que su mirada seria se fuera del todo.

-Jaja…- Terry cerró los ojos mientras sostenía una sonrisa maliciosa- Admito que la gran mayoría de las veces no soy muy honesto pero…- Alzó una mano mientras de pronto una bola de energía enorme morada surgía de su mano- Si puedes esquivar mi técnica, inténtalo. Aunque sobrevivas este lugar explotará

La rubia miró desde el aire a sus amigos y en menos de nada fue a tierra donde sus amigos con tal de protegerlos

-¡Eso te lo permitiré Terry!

-Candy, tú también lo eres… Eres alguien que no es honesta ni siquiera haciéndote la Santa no te servirá de nada, ¡¿Verdad?!

La rubia sin más preámbulo unió sus manos abiertas mientras que una bola de luz nacía de ese espacio mientras incrementaba su ki, estaba próxima a hacer un Kame Hame Ha mientras Terry preparaba un Garlick Ho

-¡Ahora que ya entendiste que no hay una sola manera de responder…! ¡TOMA GARLICK HO!

La rubia estaba próxima para preparar y lanzar un Kame Hame Ha, de hecho el primero en su vida y la cereza del asunto es que tenía que arriesgarse, no tenía más opción que hacerlo con tal impedir que el castaño destruyera la tierra que técnicamente eran sus amigos, excepto Neal y Eliza, ellos no valían la pena… Y en pocas instancias Annie.

-¡Kame… Hame…!- Las piedras se levantaban debido al incremento de poder mientras los testigos paralizados no se despegaban del lugar de los hechos, por otro lado estaba usando el Garlick Ho el cual expulsaba pequeños rayos que nublaban la escena que de la nada se volvió nocturna con terremotos incluido

En ese instante Terry lanzó la ráfaga gigante de luz morada brillante hacia la pecosa la cual luego de una demora liguera lanzó la legendaria ráfaga azul, ambas técnicas chocaron mientras todo a su alrededor se hacía pedazos, aquellos campos, aquel castillo como aquel lago dejaron de existir ya que ahora ambos, pecosa y badboy chocaban sus máximas fuerzas en una sola técnica.

Mientras tanto en tierra Stear era testigo de ese épico combate y en menos de nada su experiencia en Dragon Ball y Naruto sacaron a relucir

-En resumen, para ser una pelea shonen tanto Candy como Terry estaban complementando sus aspectos positivos y de un momento a otro sobre la marcha esta parodia se convirtió en un combate mortal, seguramente el perdedor será forzado a someterse a un juego de castigo

-Y este choque de poderes es el movimiento final- Ahora Patty que al igual que el inventor era experta en anime shonen- Sea el Kame Hame Ha de Candy o el Garlick Ho de Terry, ambos son ataques únicos que recién fueron dados con suficiente poder destructivo para garantizar la derrota de uno de los dos.

En ese preciso momento luego de un reñido forcejeo entre las dos técnicas Terry tomó ventaja, luego Candy, y de esa manera sucesiva… Era en verdad un duelo reñido pero bastante reñido, un arranque de poder y todo el asunto sería concluido con una victoria genérica del héroe o una victoria inesperada del villano.

La explosión de los dos choques de energía más la onda destructiva de estas liquidaban a las rocas y a los edificios e incluso las casas del pueblo vecino se hacían pedazos a lo cual los cuatro amigos de la prota se apartaron con tal de salvar sus vidas y los dos hermanos malvados fueron mandados a volar con los escombros, más bien a donde pertenecían a la basura.

El forcejeo entre ambos poderes seguía ahí sólo que ahora Candy era doblegada por el Garlick Ho del chico malo inglés que ya tenía asegurada la victoria, la pecosa junto con el lugar se convertirían en basura espacial producida en Escocia, al menos recordaría los viejos tiempos que por cierto fueron unos pocos.

-¿Por qué…? ¡Terry eres amable y sobretodo una buena persona!

El inglés ya tenía doblegada a la rubia pecosa la cual ya tenía los pies clavados sobre el suelo mientras las rocas se levantaban del suelo, estaba contra las cuerdas mientras el inglés estaba riéndose a lo grande y de manera muy moderada, ya tenía la victoria asegurada

-¡Tarzán pecosa!... Hay partes de ti que exceden eso… ¡TOMA ESTO CANDY!

El malvado inglés finalmente dio en el clavo pero no duró mucho, obviamente y convenientemente ella arremetió su kame hame ha lo más fuerte que pudo contra su oponente el cual fue alcanzado por la enorme luz hasta mandado a volar pero debido a la conveniencia argumental cayó al suelo y se levantó con dificultad.

El badboy inglés caminó lentamente hacia su oponente la cual no se dejaba intimidar así de fácil

-Candy…- Su mirada ahora era seria pero por alguna extraña razón miraba fijamente a la anatomía de la pecosa- No he podido sacarme de la cabeza todas esas partes tuyas desde hace tiempo

-…- La rubia no entendía el por qué a lo cual sin titubeos iba a encestar un puño pero el joven castaño bloqueó el puño a lo fácil, le levantó con cortesía y delicadeza el brazo

-Para ser una guerrera tienes suaves axilas- En ese instante la rubia se soltó de un manotazo mientras el castaño miraba detenidamente el busto de la joven

-Tu camiseta por alguna razón es insinuante y me gusta… Te ves como una Amazona mi amada Tarzán pecosa- El villano fue hacia la joven pero le levantó la camisa a punto de quitársela, un brassier rojo que remarcaba su busto aparte de un abdominal marcado y delineado… Era femenina en belleza pero era ruda en fuerza, pareciera que Terry hizo una mejor elección al conocer más a detalle a Candy.

-Ese aspecto férreo de tu pecho-La rubia ya harta de tantas insinuaciones indecorosas a lo cual se lanzó para encestarle una patada en la cara pero el inglés la detuvo con ambas manos pero miró detenidamente la pierna y rozó suavemente la piel de esa marcada y férrea parte de su cuerpo.

-Mmm, que ricas piernas tienes pecosa- La rubia quedó roja mientras el castaño inglés miraba y sentía esos musculos delicados, la lujuria corrompía su mente- Estirilizadas y con musculatura perfecta para ser de una chica… Tal como me gusta de alguien como tú

La rubia se soltó mientras algo nerviosa y sonrojada miraba hacia otro lado, por alguna razón se sentía elogiada pero por otro lado se sentía ofendida mientras el inglés con toda malicia y seducción dijo en tono profundo

-Ese cuerpo que tienes… Yo por ese físico daría todo con tal de tocarlo y besarlo, frotar tus pechos como tocarte hasta la mínima parte

-No tienes que ser directo, idiota

El inglés ahora estaba en posición de ataque como también lo estaba la rubia pecosa, una última ronda de un cuerpo a cuerpo no les vendría nada mal, pero ya el inglés tenía una buena sorpresa para su guerrera favorita mientras de su mano surgía unos pequeños chasquidos en forma de pequeños rayos eléctricos

-Sí, todo eso hace a un singular- Ahora usó esos truenos que hicieron paralizar a la ojiverde la cual atrapada en esa red de luz gritaba inclementemente mientras su camiseta negra estaba despedazada sólo mostrando su sostén y su abdomen delicado como marcado

-Un singular y perfectamente saludable cuerpo- Miró detenidamente el pecho el cual se veía exquisito lo mismo que sus pechos, metió su mano dentro del sostén, el tacto era suave, firme y recto… Senos decentes, de entre 78 y 80

-Delicioso cuerpo, Tarzán- Ahora levantó el sostén mientras sus manos tocaban esas suaves partes mientras la pecosa estaba roja y algo sudorosa, el tacto era cordial como gentil pero la sensación era sucia y desconsiderada, mientras tanto los hermanos Cornwell y sus novias estaban con cara de WTF, lo que pareciera ser una parodia de un shonen popular terminó en una típica pero gloriosa escena ecchi, al menos Terry no corrió como un loco, no tuvo un sangrado nasal ni siquiera quedó como idiota… Un macho alfa mientras la pecosa estaba en pausa mientras miraba con terror a ese castaño y más cuando sintió algo duro en su pantalón blue jean.

El inglés con una sonrisa inocente e infantil juntó sus manos a modo de orar pero su vista seguía clavado en la pobre rubia que se ponía su brassier pero era inevitable que el inglés volvería a las andadas en cualquier momento y posiblemente todo su anatomía sería el tema a tratar.

-Bueno, todo lo que me queda por decir es…- Su voz canturreó- Itadakimasu

La pecosa con celo como por preocupación se cubría celosamente su busto mientras con imploro y quizás socorro en sus palabras exclamó

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Terry?! ¡Todos nos están viendo!- De hecho nadie estaba en el lugar, después de aquella escena del brassier y de los pechos los muchachos dieron por concluir su presencia en la batalla concluyendo que esto terminaría en un contenido M.

La pecosa estaba aterrada mientras el sonoro bajón de la cremallera de un pantalón y la muestra a medio bajar de un bóxer con pequeñas letras dando a entender que tarde o temprano el R-18 se estaba haciendo realidad, un grito de terror más al cielo nocturno con el sol brillando daban a entender que el resto se hizo historia.


End file.
